falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Leslie Anne Bishop
|tag skills = |derived = |race =Human |sex =Female |affiliation =Bishops |role =Neglected wife |location =Shark Club, New Reno |quests =Eliminate Mr. Bishop Learn about Vault City and education from Mrs. Bishop Convince Mrs. Bishop to leave New Reno |dialogue =NCLABISH.MSG |family =John Bishop - husband Angela Bishop - daughter Mr. Bishop - son or grandson |footer = In bed with Mrs. Bishop. |proto = }} Leslie Anne Bishop is the neglected wife of John Bishop, head of the Bishop family, in 2241. Background Leslie is a middle-aged, well-educated, attractive womanNCLABISH.MSG, line 150, who was originally a Vault City Citizen, but left when she fell in love with John (though that might've been the drugs he offered her). Their relationship was not a happy one, despite the fact that she gave him a daughter, Angela. Over the years, she grew to hate her husband along with New Reno. Seeking refuge in alcohol, drugs and the occasional sexual endeavor, she longs for a different way of life. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Eliminate Mr. Bishop: Mrs. Bishop can tell the combination to Bishop's safe, allowing the Chosen One to change it. They can rig it with an explosive, making Mr. Bishop detonate it when he tries entering his combination. * Learn about Vault City and education from Mrs. Bishop - speak to her about Vault City in her bed. * Convince Mrs. Bishop to leave New Reno - Convince Mrs. Bishop to leave her husband and New Reno. Effects of player's actions * If the Chosen One is strong or attractive enough (ST 6 or CH 6), upon ending the conversation, Mrs. Bishop will ask them to accompany her to her chambers for a drink. Of course, this little meeting ends in bed (unlike her daughter, she doesn't have anything against women, either). ** If the Chosen One is male and does not have a condom in the inventory, he will impregnate her and trigger one of two endings for New Reno where she bears a son. ** The quality of your character's sexual performance can be determined by how the game describes your sex with her. It defines how many questions they can ask her before she falls asleep: *** sex_rating_horrible (2), sex_rating_bad (3) - None *** sex_rating_normal (5) - 1 *** sex_rating_good (7) - 3 *** sex_rating_great (9) - 10 which is more than the total number of available questions (5). **: One of the options is needed to eliminate Mr. Bishop sneakily and another to get a Pip-Boy lingual enhancer. One more can convince her to move on when she finally can. Others don't do anything in particular. ** Regardless of sex, if the Chosen One performs, Mrs. Bishop will fall asleep contently and mutter the combination to her safe. Other interactions * Additionally, she can give the Pip-Boy lingual enhancer module for the Chosen's Pip-Boy 2000, if their stats are not yet high enough. * Normally, denying Mrs. Bishop would incite the guards; however, if the Chosen one has a high enough charisma stat, they can convince her that they, "...have a special transaction with Jules," and may leave with no consequences. Inventory Notes * In combat, Mrs. Bishop is named "Lee Ann Bishop" in the message window. * When rejected and after accepting her drink, the Chosen One can respond to her shouting for the guards with "Fuck! I hate this game!". It can be interpreted as either fourth wall breaking or the player character being upset about Leslie Anne's anger. Appearances Leslie Anne Bishop appears in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Bugs If you save and reload while on the 3rd floor after sleeping with Mrs. Bishop, all companions disappear. Sleeping with Mrs. Bishop again will resolve the issue. References Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:New Reno characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters pl:Leslie Anne Bishop ru:Лесли Энн Бишоп zh:Leslie Anne Bishop uk:Леслі Енн Бішоп